Devices for loading and/or unloading containers are used, for example, in loading and/or unloading containers that are transported in the form of cargo on trucks, ships, trains, aircraft, etc. For example, DE 102007017288 B4 proposes a system for loading pieces of luggage into containers that can be carried along in aircraft. Such devices are also used for directly loading and/or unloading a loading space in a transport medium (train car, aircraft, ship, truck, etc.). Systems for loading and unloading a loading space of an aircraft are known, for example, from EP 1667907 B1, DE 10210575 A1and DE 10007332 C2.
It is disadvantageous that known devices do not make it possible to transport goods to or from a loading space in a continuous, fast and reliable fashion and to selectively deposit goods in the loading space.
The invention therefore is based on the objective of developing a device that allows a continuous, fast and reliable transport of goods to and from a loading space, as well as the selective depositing of goods in the loading space.